Vehicle Features
Vehicle Features are specific attributes or functional details that can be found on vehicles, in order to enhance the realism of the gameplay. They are added as GTA progresses to make it more realistic, and these features range from subtle chimes when doors are open, to daytime running lights when a car is running. They are more prominent in the HD Universe. Vehicle License Plates Vehicle license plates are introduced in Grand Theft Auto III with the player's ability to explore in a three-dimensional environment making plates viewable. The feature has very little use aside for cosmetic purposes. Description License plates in GTA III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City are static textures, with all plates in GTA III reading LC R29 (the LC could stand for Liberty City). In GTA Vice City, some vehicles retain the LC R29 plates; others have blurred and illegible versions of the Florida state plate. License plates are dynamic in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, generating random 7 character license numbers that consist of both letters and numbers. The pattern is: two letters and two numbers, then a space, then a number and two letters (e.g. AA00 0AA). Each of the three major cities in San Andreas have their own plates and some vehicles have their own custom license numbers. Note, however, that during a session of play, all cars of the same model will have the same number plate (for example, all Landstalkers will have the same plates). These will change if a new session of play is started, even if stored in a garage. plate in GTA San Andreas.]]For Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, license plates in both games feature an "LC" (Liberty City) and "VC" (Vice City) prefix, respectively, followed by a four-digit number. While still more varied than in GTA III and GTA Vice City, the games only offer a limited number of license numbers, with each of them specific to certain vehicles' models. In Grand Theft Auto IV, license plates do not have an actual letter-number combination; instead, all license plates simply say "LIBERTY CITY" in large blue capital letters. The design of the plates is a nearly exact copy of the current New York license plates (as seen here), except that they say "Liberty City State" at the bottom. It is possible that license plates were originally intended to have a letter-number combination, much like the vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but this feature was dropped during the game's development, possibly due to complications or difficulties arising from programming this feature. Trailers, however, have numbered plates. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the license plate from the beta version of the game can be found on the back of fuel trailers (which can be seen in the gallery below). plate from a Grand Theft Auto V pre-release screenshot.]] In Grand Theft Auto V, the license plates resemble the current California plates, but have "San Andreas" written on top instead. There are 8 random characters on each plate; the pattern is two numbers, followed by three letters and three numbers (00AAA000). Also, there are multiple types of plates including modern white plates with red cursive state name resembling modern California plates, red embossed state name on white resembling the 1982-1987 California plate, gold embossed state name and serial number on black resembling the 1963-1969 California plates, and gold embossed state name and serial number on blue resembling the 1970's California plates. A fifth license plate design reads "SA EXEMPT" at the top instead of the state name, which states that the vehicle has been issued by a government agency. For this reason, GTA V contains the most realistic plate combinations in the series. There's a special variation of license plates only seen in North Yankton, which features the same things, except "Yankton" in a red stripe, unseen in SA plates. Only appears in snow vehicles, as North Yankton is a snowy place. These are based on 2001-2006 South Dakota license plates. Custom plates Custom plates are typically vanity plates featured on special vehicles, such as vehicles belonging to certain individuals or custom vehicles. Such plates has been seen in use in both GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. In San Andreas they cannot be saved in garages, if they are they simply revert to a usual seven digit plate. Trivia *In real-life, United States license plates are issued by the the state, rather than the city like in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV. This is possibly a developer oversight highlighting Rockstar's British origins, as vehicles in the United Kingdom are registered by the city. In Grand Theft Auto V, the license plates read "San Andreas", the name of the state featured in the game. *The first plate available in Los Santos Customs to the player is the same one featured in GTA: San Andreas, but always says San Andreas, as opposed to the ones in GTA: SA that say cities on them. Gallery Horns Main article: Horns '' '''Horns '''are features that are present in most GTA games. They are usually a specific button on controllers to activate horns. Pressing the horn button on a emergency vehicle will activate the lights and sirens. In GTA V, players can customize the horns their vehicle has. Daytime Running Lights ''This article section is a stub. You can help GTA Wiki by expanding it. Daytime Running Lights, also referred to as DRL's, are small light strips or bulbs that cannot be controlled by the player. These lights turn on whenever the car's engine is on, and they remain on until the player turns the car off. Like normal headlights, these ones can get damaged and turn off during collisions. Much like in real life, DRLs seem to be a relatively new feature only found on late-model cars. Not all vehicles have DRLs, just a select few; Vehicles with DRLs *Alpha *Baller (2nd gen only) *Carbonizzare *Cavalcade (2nd gen only) *Contender *Coquette *Huntley S *Interceptor *Issi *Jackal *Jester *Massacro (although it's turned off) *Oracle (2nd gen only) *Perennial *Pinnacle *Surge Alpha-GTAV-front.jpg|Albany Alpha. BALLER II.jpg|2nd Generation Baller. GrottiCarbonizzare-Front-GTAV.png|Grotti Carbonizzare. AlbanyCavalcade2-Front-GTAV.png|2nd Generation Cavalcade. UniqueContender-GTAIV.jpg|Vapid Contender, though it's hard to notice, the DRLs are located down the turning signals. InveteroCoquette-Front-GTAV.png|Invetero Coquette. HuntleyS-Newpic-Frontview-GTAV.png|Enus Huntley S. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Interceptor.png|Vapid Interceptor. WeenyIssi2-Front-GTAV.png|Weeny Issi, notice the fog lamps. OcelotJackal-GTAV-Front.png|Ocelot Jackal. Jester-GTAV-frontquarter.jpg|Dinka Jester. Massacro-GTAV-frontview.jpg|Dewbauchee Massacro, however, the lights are always turned off. Oracle 2 (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|2nd Generation Oracle. Perennial-GTA4-front.jpg|Dinka Perennial, notice the fog lamps. Pinnacle-GTA4-front.jpg|Annis Pinnacle, notice the fog lamps. Surge-GTAV-Front.png|Cheval Surge, the lights are on the grille. Door Ajar Chime ''This article section is a stub. You can help GTA Wiki by expanding it. '''Door Ajar Chimes are chimes that sound in order to alert the vehicle's occupants when a door is open. Only a select few vehicles have it in GTA IV (and the volume usually needs to be high for it to be heard) but it is more prominent in GTA V, and most vehicles have it. Vehicles with Door Ajar Chime *Admiral (Including Stretch) *Banshee *BeeJay XL *Cognoscenti *Esperanto (Including Roman's Taxi) *Fugitive *Granger *Manana *Marbelle *Minivan *Moonbeam *PMP 600 *Premier *Rancher XL *Sandking *Tailgater *Turismo *Uranus *Washington (Including Romero) *Willard PMP600-GTA4-Dwayne'sbackup-front.jpg|The PMP-600 has a Door-Ajar Chime. Fuzzy Dice Fuzzy Dice is a unique modification available for only three vehicles in the series so far, however, they are only static and decorative, and only act as aesthetic enhancements. Fuzzy Dice are a common decorative matter for gangsters, this is further referenced as two gang cars features a pair of Fuzzy Dice in the mirror. Cars with Fuzzy Dice *Yardie Lobo *Bickle'76 *Peyote (specially gang variants, standard Peyotes can be given this modification at Los Santos Customs) YardieLobo-GTA3-front.jpg|Yardie Lobo. Bickle'76.jpg|Bickle'76. Peyote-GTA4-custom-interior.jpg|A pair of black Fuzzy Dice seen on the Peyote. Hydraulics Hydraulics are a feature available in some GTA games, which enable the player to adjust a vehicle's height through electronic manipulation of the suspension with special hydraulic jacks. Hydraulics can be controlled with the right analog stick on console versions, and pressing either the left or right analog stick will make the vehicle's hydraulics either lock in place or hop in the air, respectively. The first car in the series to have hydraulics was a Yardie Lobo, in GTA III. In GTA Vice City, the Voodoo was the only vehicle to have hydraulics. Finally in GTA San Andreas, the player can customize almost any vehicle to feature hydraulics, but storywise, the first vehicle to feature them is the Savanna. In San Andreas, many lowriders that are found in the streets are by default equipped with hydraulics. As both hydraulics and the game camera are controlled with the right analog stick (on console versions), vehicles with hydraulics disable the camera control. Almost any car can also be equipped with hydraulics at Wheel Arch Angels, TransFender and Loco Low Co.. In GTA V, the player is unable to modify any vehicle to include a hydraulic suspension system to his car. Cars with Hydraulics ;GTA III *Yardie Lobo ;GTA Vice City *Voodoo *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Zebra Cab (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Kaufman Cab (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) ;GTA San Andreas *Blade *Broadway *Remington *Savanna *Slamvan *Tahoma *Tornado *Voodoo *Sandking *Any car equipped with Hydraulics at a mod garage *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) ;GTA Vice City Stories *Taxi (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) *Cabbie (Only when Taxi Driver side mission is completed) Hidden headlamps Hidden headlamps '''(also known as '''pop-up headlights) are headlights that are designed to pop open when the driver turns the lights on. When not in use, the headlamps rotate downwards and sit flush with the hood of the car. They are designed to make the car's front end slightly more aerodynamic, by reducing the space needed for headlamps on the front of the car. Only a few vehicles in the entire GTA series feature pop-up headlights. Vehicles with hidden headlights *Dukes (GTAV Enhanced version only) Vehicles with pop-up headlights *Hakumai *ZR-350 Hakumai-GTA4-hiddenheadlamps.jpg|Dinka Hakumai. ZR350-GTASA-front.jpg|ZR-350. Underglow Underglow or Neon Lights are a vehicle modification available in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and in the enhanced Grand Theft Auto V, although Neon Lights appeared in the previous gen version, but it was unique to the Space Docker and it wasn't under ''the vehicle itself. Vehicles with Neon Lights *500 XLR8 *CityScape *Comet (modified version) *Dukes (spanish lords version only) *Hellenbach (triads version only) *MK GT9 *Resolution X *Style SR *Space Docker 500XLR8-GTACW.png|500 XLR8 Cityscape-GTACW.png|CityScape. Comet-GTACW-modified.png|Modified Comet. Spanish Dukes.png|Spanish Lords Dukes. Hellenbach-GTACWipad.png|Triads Hellenbach. MKGT9-GTACW.png|MK GT9. ResolutionX-GTACW.png|Resolution X. StyleSR-GTACW.png|Style SR. Space-docker-front-headlitghts-gtav.png|Space Docker at night. GTAV Enhanced Edition The enhanced version of ''GTA V for PS4, Xbox One and PC adds Neon underglow as a modification option in Los Santos Customs shops in GTA V Story Mode and Online. Neon Kits are found under the lights section. Once fitted, underglow is always on when the vehicle is running. Neon Layout *Front *Back *Sides *Front and Back *Front and Sides *Back and Sides *Front, Back and Sides Neon Color *White *Blue *Electric Blue *Mint Green *Lime Green *Yellow *Golden Shower *Orange *Red *Pony Pink *Hot Pink *Purple *Blacklight *Crew (Online only) ZentornoCustom-GTAV.jpg|Modified Zentorno. 1029-640.jpg|The Vacca with a yellow underglow Безымянный.png|A Stallion modified with Neon Lights. Working Dashboards The enhanced version of GTA V for PS4, Xbox One and PC adds functional interior dashboards to all controllable vehicles, particularly noticeable when using First-Person View whilst driving. Dashboard components The dashboards feature some working gauges and functional indicator lights, including: Land Vehicles *Speedometer *Tachometer *Headlights Indicator light *Handbrake Indicator light Air Vehicles *Altimeter *Air speed indicator *Heading *Attitude Indicator *Vertical speed indicator *Landing Gear Up light *Landing Gear Down light But there are also some static gauges (e.g. fuel) that do not change. Rear view mirrors are present and semi-functional - the reflections are not clear and may not reflect dynamic objects, only terrain. Radio displays are present on some dashboards which will display the current station, song and artist, while others have a static radio. Radios can be generic (factory) models or made by either WIWANG or Meinmacht. There can be other accessories present in some vehicles, such as coffee or soda cups in the cupholders, air fresheners and phone holders clipped to the air vents, and full ashtrays. Radio_GTAVe_Interior_Display.png|Meinmacht Radio display Accessories_GTAVe_Interior_Display.jpg|Accessory detail - cigarette butts and coffee cup. Accessories_2_GTAVe_Interior_Display.jpg|Accessory detail - Air freshener and phone holder. Meinmacht_Car_Audio_GTAVe.jpg|Meinmacht ICE. Wiwang_Car_Audio_GTAVe.jpg|WIWANG radio Wiwang_Police_Radio_GTAVe.jpg|WIWANG police radio. Dashboard styles Some interior dashboard models are shared between vehicles. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA III Category:Miscellaneous